The Unknown
by sasukewife
Summary: "Sasuke, you and your team must catch four girls that had been stealing quite a lot of things. Rumors been spreading around that they're around the same age rank as you. We're going to put you back to school as an undercover agent."Sounds pretty easy, if it wasn't because of the stupid fan girls. I can't investigate because of them."


The Unknown

Chapter #1

First day and Fresh meat

Hi everyone! This is my new story with -Chan and tennielove, and help on some things from candybluesful. We hope you like it. Any pictures of their houses, cars, maybe prom dresses, and cases for their iPhone 4s's, iPod touch's, iPad's, and laptop's. These few chapters might be confusing for some of you, so anything that we think you might be confused with will be explained at the end. If you have questioned that we didn't answer at the end of the chapter, then you can PM me or leave a review asking your question. Now that that's said…ON TO THE STORY!HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. We don't own songs. But we do own this story.

~passing notes~

"talking"

-thinking-

*Reminders*

"Okay guys come in and stay quiet, my parents are asleep," Sasuke said holding his finger to his lips.

"Why is the dungeon at Sasuke's place anyway, that ride was so troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"Well, you weren't driving," Gaara said, shaking his keys.

"YOU GUYS, TEME SAID BE QUIET!" Naruto yelled.

"And you're not following that rule," Neji whispered.

"Just shut up and get in the dungeon," Sasuke said. They sat on the couch and waited until Anko appeared on the TV screen.

"Hello my demons," Anko greeted the boys.

"Good morning Anko," they replied.

"I've found a couple of thieves that call themselves S.W.N, the Secret Wicked Nightmares. Your mission: find the 5 criminals, the problem: your amateurs detectives, the twist: there girls. So think you can handle it?" she asked.

"Of course, were the demons," Naruto bragged.

"Well hinting from their name they are secret so watch out for any suspicious people," Anko said. "And Naruto, don't get any smart ideas," she warned and the screen went black.

"You know this whole thing reminds me of something," Gaara said as they headed to his car to go to school.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know he won't remember," Neji said.

"Whatever guys let's just get to school," Sasuke said as they pulled off.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE YAMATO-SENSAI!" Naruto shouted as they entered their home room class.

"Naruto…..you're exactly on time," Yamato informed.

"What! I've never been on time," Naruto said.

"Just take your seat Naruto," Yamato said rubbing his temples. The boys took their seats and watched as the door cracked open.

"Oh you're the new students aren't you well come on in don't be shy," Yamato said.

"umm…..oh-okay," a girl with long navy blue hair walked in followed by 2 brunettes, a sandy blond, and a pinkette.

"class this is Hinata Hyuga, Matsuri Hino, TenTen Nara, Temari no Sabaku, and Sakura Haruno, you five may take a seat anywhere," Yamato welcomed. The girls sat down, each by someone different. A girl with glasses and half done hair turned around to Sakura.

"Hey don't you think that guy is cute," she pointed to Sasuke across the room.

"Yeah, he's handsome, I guess, why?"Sakura ask.

"Nothing, but he's mine so….yeah, . ," she said.

"Look, bitch I don't even know him, so-

" please, stay with me after classes have ended to attend detention in room 72b,"Yamato cut Sakura off.

"But I….fine" Sakura calmed down for the rest of the period.

-oh Sakura, how could you get detention in the first class- Hinata thought.

"Okay, class please look at the board and copy it down for your test Friday," Yamato commanded the class.

"That class was so boring," Tenten groaned

"Yeah I guess it was, but I've got something to take care of. See ya'll later," Temari said and rushed off.

"Okay second period is social studies with Kakashi," Sakura said looking at her schedule.

"Okay, we b-better not be late," Hinata said.

"Okay class, I don't care what you do I'm going to be reading," Kakashi said and pulled out a little orange book. Temari ran in, catching her breath.

"Sorry I'm late I lost something in the bathroom," she said and slipped a sharpie in her back pocket.

"Alright, just sit down," Kakashi said. Temari sat down beside Tenten.

"Temari, what did you do?"She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just had to let everyone know that this school is mine," she replied. The door clicked open quietly and a woman with short black hair walked in.

"Excuse me Kakashi, sorry if I'm interrupting," she said.

"No not at all Shizune, I was just teaching the class about uh…North America?" Kakashi lied.

"Well, I just came to ask if there was a Temari in you class?" she asked. Kakashi pointed to Temari.

"Young lady you are in a load of trouble, vandalism is serious," she said. Temari shrugged. "Detention after school, room 72b," Shizune said and exited the room.

"Well, sucks for you," Kakashi said. Sakura looked at Temari.

"Ha-ha…at least you'll be with me in detention." Sakura said. Temari just smiled, and a few laughs were heard through the class. Kakashi just shook his head. As class was going on two girls were passing notes.

~I can't believe Temari did that. ~ Hinata wrote as she passed it to Matsuri. She opened it and read it.

~I can. Anyways do you want to see if Tema and Tennie can come over to our house? ~ Matsuri put as she passed it to Hinata.

~Sure we just got to see what Sakura says since we all live together~ Hina put as she passed it back. Matsuri was about to write something down but the bell rung. They packed up their things and were heading for the door.

" and Hyuga," Kakashi said as he put his book down. They faced him and waited.

"You have detention in room 72b for passing notes in class." Kakashi said as he continued to read his book. They shrugged and walked out. Sakura came behind them and put her hands on their back and stood between them.

"Don't worry we all going to be in detention. Ha-ha. See you after school for detention." Sakura said as they continued to walk to the others.

"Math, yay!" Sakura and Matsuri said.

"Math, boo," Tenten said.

"Come on Tenten it c-cant be that bad," Hinata commented.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya'll later." Tenten said.

"Ok, bye," all the girls said. Tenten walked away and the girls went to their lockers.

"I wonder where Tennie is going." Matsuri said as she unlocked her locker.

"Don't know but I'll see ya'll in class since my damn locker in the other hall." Sakura said as she waved and walked away. Hinata, Temari, and Matsuri just waved and started heading to class. Sakura was walking down the empty hall and reached her locker.

"Why the fuck do my fucking locker have to be way down here. That's fucked up man." Sakura said as she took out her math book and put in her other textbooks. She heard footsteps but didn't turn around because her books would have fallen.

"Oh look what we got here." A red haired teen said. Sakura just rolled her eyes because she knew it was Karin.

"Karin if you don't go sit yo slutty ass down somewhere I swear I'm going to take m-," Sakura was interrupted by a teen putting their hand over her mouth. Sakura just had a look of confusion on her face.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun, if you weren't here than she'll just keep talking." Karin said. Sakura forced Sasuke's hand off her mouth, and glared at him.

"Don't put your fucking hand on my mouth, what the fuck is wrong with you! And you," Sakura said as she went from Sasuke then pointed the pen at Karin. "You better leave me alone before I take this pen and shove it up your ass with the rest of them dicks that's been shoved up there!" Sakura said as she slammed her locker and started walking away.

"You know they have cameras that can hear you and see you," Karin said in a matter-of-fact voice. Sakura just held up her middle finger and turned the corner.

"Sakura Haruno report to the principal's office, NOW!" Tsunade's voice boomed over the speaker. Sasuke and Karin watched as Sakura came back around the corner to go to the principal's office.

"Not a word bitch," Sakura warned while Karin was about to say 'I told you so'. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's attitude and left Karin to go walk with Sakura.

"Do you even know where the office is?" Sasuke asked once he caught up with the angry Sakura. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to help you," he said as they continued to walk. It was quiet until they got to the end of the hallway.

"You turn left," Sasuke told Sakura. She looked at him.

"No shit Sherlock." And she made a left, then a right, then two lefts, and stopped in front of a brown door with the words 'PRINCIPAL' in big bold black letters.

"Well wish me luck," she told Sasuke as she turned to face him. When he was about to say 'good luck' she pointed to him and said.

"SIKE," she said while laughing. He rolled his eyes. Sakura opened the door and walked in.

YAYYY! Chapter 1 done. Hope you liked it. Ok, so here are the answers to some questions you might have.

-The boys are detectives. The girls are criminals but they steal for the needy. The boys are something like Charlie's Angels but instead it's more of them and their called Anko's Demons.

-Yes, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji live in the same house. Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, and Sakura's brother Daisuke (we made him up) live together. Tenten and Shikamaru are brother and sister, they live together. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro live together. Most of them live together because I was being lazy and didn't feel like picking out all the houses and describing the houses.

-They all have parents. Uchiha massacre didn't happen.

-Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru are in a band called 'Heavyweight Demons'.

-No Karin and Sasuke aren't going out. Sasuke was just going by Sakura and try to get information on her. And Karin was going mess with Sakura.

-Sasuke held his hand over her mouth because they had the cameras that could hear her, but she didn't care.

-The girls don't have to change their appearance at school because when they are criminals, they wear wigs and have on something like Anbu masks.

Any questions we didn't answer that you have, you can either PM sasukewife or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading, have a good day/night.

If we get reviews saying to continue or ya'll liked it then we will put up more chapters.

*They shouldn't have any mistakes, but when you upload sometimes Fanfiction mess it up.*


End file.
